1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fastening products, and more particularly, to a self-sealing fastening assembly configured to provide a watertight alternative to components used by the building industry.
2. Background
In the building industry, sealing out water from penetrating to the interior surfaces of a home is always desirable. Making structures watertight against rainwater, irrigation water, and any other moisture is a concern. Creating this seal against the effects of water may be accomplished best by wrapping the exterior surfaces of a home in a building paper and stapling the paper to the framing of a home or other structure. In applications where an exterior surface, such as wood siding or roofing, is subsequently attached, nailing the siding material to the framing requires penetrating the sealing paper. In so doing, the integrity of the building paper may be compromised and moisture may penetrate through the hole and mold, mildew, create freezing and thawing, rot the wood, or cause other problems associated with waterproof exterior systems.